


This is the law and the prophets

by girl_wonder



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Dead Like Me
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-11
Updated: 2005-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_wonder/pseuds/girl_wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find out the day before it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the law and the prophets

_**Fic: Dead Like Me/BSG: This is the law and the prophets**_  
  
Title: This is the law and the prophets  
Author: fryadvocate  
Fandoms: Dead like me/BSG  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: none  
Characters: Rube, Daisy, Roxie, Mason, George.  
Summary: They find out the day before it happens.

The day before, they all found out about it. Mason sat, piles of post-its in his hands like he robbed a post-it store, like he had collected every post it he'd ever received from Rube and decided to hold all of them at the same time. He was shaking, and left without saying a word.

Daisy didn't believe it at first. She shook her head and left her post its sitting on the table when she went to the bathroom. Rube didn't stop her.

George held hers and said, "These are all at the same time, Rube."

He nodded and looked directly at her.

Roxie took off her police cap and let down her hair; she looked at her jacket and took that off, too. She didn't say anything, but picked up her post its and followed Mason.

"These are all at the same time, Rube!" George didn't care that her voice was getting louder because she was holding decades worth of post its in her hands, and Rube was pulling his Zen master calm out and using it for the end of the world.

"You can start early on these, Peanut." When he pushed one of the mugs of cocoa across the table to her, she slammed her palm on the table and left.

Once she got outside, though, she saw Mason shaking like he did when he was quitting and Roxie staring at the crowd like it was already done with. Daisy shoved past her on her way out. Inside, Rube didn't say anything when she sat back down and drank the cocoa.

"I'm going to start," Rube said. "You coming, Peanut?"

Mason and Roxie were both gone, so she followed him out into the world.

*****

Mason wanted to start with the children, because he wanted to deal with the assholes after all the kids were tucked safely away wherever children went after this. He hoped it was heaven and not just nowhere, because that would suck.

But all he had was the first letter and last names, so he started on the top post it.

"I've got a delivery for an A. Jackson," he said when the door opened. And A. Jackson went to get her father who had to get his wife and there was a whole family, popped and waiting for the end. The girl was five and he was fucked because he knew that they'd walk around on the last day of their lives feeling empty.

*****

Roxie did her whole station first. She hugged the male officers who looked at her strangely because she'd never struck any of them as being overly feminine. Then she started on their families, going house to house around the city and saying something bland to get her in the door.

When she was done with them, she drove to George and Daisy's house because she knew that one of them would be crying. It would be better than sitting with a map trying to figure out how to pop everyone in the city before the world ended.

*****

Daisy did all of the easy ones first. She did the whole coffee shop on Jackson Lane. She did the people waiting in line at the supermarket. She did the band playing on the street.

Every single time, she asked their name first, because she kept hoping that one of them would survive. She didn't meet anyone that would be able to get off planet fast enough.

*****

George watched Rube work. She put the lollipop he'd given her back in her mouth and sucked.

"What about us? How are we going to get off world?" He'd finished one family and was walking to the next house.

For the first time, he didn't avoid her question. "We're all going to get on a shuttle in a few hours. It's headed for Galactica."

"Well, what if we're not done by then?"

He looked at her, Zen smile and she absolutely would not let herself be done in by his smile. She would not.

"I'll get to work," she said, and started on the other side of the street.

*****

They finished and settled into the booth at Der Wafflehouse one by one. Rube was first, then Roxie, wearing civilian clothes and carrying a suitcase. George was third, and kept wiping her hands on her pants. Daisy was wearing her traveling clothes when she came, sunglasses and a scarf over her blonde hair. In her arms she carried the spirit of a dead baby.

"I couldn't…" she stopped, "Someone had snapped its neck before I got there." The baby's head flopped loosely in her arms.

Mason was almost late. He was scratching his arms compulsively, and kept shaking his head.

Rube said, "There won't be any more for you to buy where we're going."

And Mason nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." He crawled into George's booth and curled up with his head on her lap, still going through the jittery stages of his high.

"We're leaving now," Rube said. And he stood up and paid the bill.

"The people, their you knows," George said. "They'll be able to find us when it's time?"

Rube nodded, and gestured them all out the door. As she leaned down and kissed the baby's head, it disappeared under Daisy's lips.


End file.
